


Poem

by peachesandass



Category: twenty one pilots inspiration
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Poetry, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people say that you should write or draw when you feel anxious or depressed and shit, so i decided to because why the fuck not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem

**Author's Note:**

> How I've felt for the past three days.

No, this is the anxiety

That is taking over my entirety;

It will begin in my head and move down to the soles of my feet,

The feet which I stand on that no longer have the strength to hold me.

It goes to my wrists which I wish to destroy,

To cut open and make bleed.

This crimson blood pours out instead

In my shortened breaths, in my trembling, in my blurred and distorted vision.

It brings the fatigue and the doubt and depression.

It flows from the walls of my home, my very own room,

and pours out from my soul.

I desire to do it myself, though I need to be able;

Take this gun, hold it in your hands, and put it to my head.

Please, cure me of this disease.


End file.
